


Džemmets un Gadžita

by Norias



Category: Capitol Critters, Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Kad Disneja studija ir beigusi seriāla "Glābēji Čips un Deils" uzņemšanu, tās pieci galvenie varoņi ir palikuši bez darba un mēģina iekārtoties citā 'grauzēju' seriālā. Diemžēl, kādam rodas problēmas. Lielas problēmas...





	Džemmets un Gadžita

**Author's Note:**

> Nezināms autors.  
> No angļu valodas ap 1993. gadu tulkojis Aivars Liepa
> 
> Visi attēlotie varoņi ir © attiecīgajām studijām.  
> Šis stāsts var tikt brīvi izplatīts, ar noteikumu, ka tas netiek izmainīts.

**********************************************************************  
  
Čips, Deils, Gadžita un Rokijs ir tikko kā atgriezušies mājās pēc smagas dienas "Capitol Critters" ('Galvaspilsētas grauzēji') uzņemšanas laukumā. Gadžita izskatās aizkaitināta līdz sirds dziļumiem; kamēr pārējie novieto uz drēbju pakaramajiem savus mēteļus, jakas un cepures, viņa vienkārši aizlidina savējo pa roku galam pāri istabai. "NEVIENS darbs nav TĀ vērts!" viņa iešņācas.  
  
"Nu, vismaz tas var nosegt īri, dārgā," Rokijs atbild.  
  
"Bet tie puiši taču ir JUKUŠI!" Deils protestē. "Īpaši tā laboratorijas žurka. Viņš man uzdzen šermuļus," viņš piebilst, nodrebinoties.  
  
"Viņš vēl ir tā nekas, ja salīdzina ar to resno žurku ar zelta auskaru," Gadžita trako. "Jūs dzirdējāt, KĀ viņš mani nosauca?!? `Kārnā neaizrunājamā rupjā pele', no tiesas? Tas... viņš... Es viņam... OOOOOH!" viņa sastomās, trūkstot vārdiem.  
  
Čips nopūšas. "Ja vien jūs draugi neziniet, kurā animācijas studijā vēl būtu vajadzīgas divas peles un divi burunduki, tad mums būs vien ar viņiem jāsadzīvo. Tas ir tikai uz pāris nedēļām."  
  
Gadžita redz Čipa argumentu loģiku, taču viņas garastāvoklim tas nenāk par labu. "Labi... Bet ja tā dēle vēlreiz mēģinās ap mani grābstīties, es... es..." Nespējīga uzreiz izdomāt pienācīgu atriebību, viņa smagi atkrīt uz dīvāna, sakrustojusi rokas. Pārējie prātīgi atturas no jelkādiem komentāriem...  
  
 *** * * * *  
**  
Nākošajā dienā, laikam ritot, ikviens var labi redzēt, ka Gadžitas pacietības mērs strauji sarūk ar katru Džemmeta pateiktu jēlību, pētošajiem skatieniem un 'nejaušiem' pieskārieniem.  
  
Un tad, kā liktenis bija lēmis, pusdienu pārtraukumā kafejnīcā rindā pie kases Džemmets un Makss nokļūst tieši aiz viņas. "Īstais laiks izvirzīt uz skatuves tādus pievilcīgus apaļumus, vai ne?" Džemmets komentē. Gadžita no visa spēka pūlas savaldīties.  
  
"Ak, beidz klīrēties, lellīt," viņš turpina, "mums būs jāstrādā kopā, tāpēc labāk tu un es būsim draugi, ja?" Smīns viņa sejā un acu piemiegšana norāda, par kādu 'draudzību' iet runa.  
  
Gadžitas ledainā klusēšana neko Džemmetam nenozīmē, taču to ievēro Maksis. "Klausies, Džemmet, liec viņu mierā," Makss saka, pūloties apvaldīt savu mīlu alkstošo kompanjonu.  
  
"Ei, buras zemē, sīkais!" Džemmets skaļi pačukst Maksam, pastumjot viņu sānis. "Nelien pa vidu man un manai lielajai mīlestību! Vai tas tā nav, saldumiņ?" viņš piebilst, vēršoties pie Gadžitas.  
  
Makss varonīgi izdara vēl vienu mēģinājumu apturēt iekarsušo Džemmetu. "Es nedomāju, ka viņa VĒLAS būt daļa no tavas lielās mīlestības, Džemmet. Varbūt vienkārši liec viņai mieru, ko?"  
  
Džemmets priecīgi pašūpo galvu. "Vienkārši skaties uz mani, sīkais, tu varēsi daudz ko iemācīties. Meitenes ir kā stereosistēmas; viņas visas strādā kad vien tu vēlies, tev tikai jāzina, kuras podziņas jānospiež." Ar šo pēdējo komentāru viņš pastiepjas uz priekšu un uzšauj ar roku Gadžitai pa pēcpusi, tā viņu sabiedējot, ka paplāte ar ēdienu noveļas uz grīdas. "Nu tad kā, Zilacīt, kā būtu, ja tu un es - "  
  
Viņam netiek dota izdevība pabeigt teikumu. Gadžitas pacietības mērs beidzot ir pilns, viņa izrauj no kabatas savu uzticamo uzgriežņu atslēgu un atvēzējas ar to kā ar beisbola nūju. Ar apmierinoši skaļu blīkšķi atslēga atlec no Džemmeta deniņiem un nosūta viņu pļaujošā lidojumā pāri pusei kafejnīcas. Tuvākā galdiņa okupanti atsprāgst sāņus, kad Džemmets uz tā piezemējas un apdullis sabrūk uz grīdas.  
  
"Paspied PATS sev to pogu, tu... tu... tu sieru pārrijušais LOPS!" viņa kliedz.  
  
Viņai par pārsteigumu, kad viņa iebāž atslēgu kabatā un gatavojas mesties ārā no kafejnīcas, pārējie aktieri - it īpaši sieviešu dzimtas - izplūst skaļos atzinības saucienos un svilpienos.  
  
 *** * * * ***  
  
Kad vairākas stundas vēlāk Džemmets atgūst samaņu, kamēr Triksija apkopj visai bīstama izskata rētu viņa galvas sānos, viņš vārgi nomurmina: "Kāda velna pēc viņa to darīja?"  
  
"Es taču TEICU tev - liec viņu mierā, Džemmet," Makss nopūšas.  
  
"Jā, jā, kā, pie velna, lai es zinātu, ka tas cālēns savā kabatā staipa apkārt tik pamatīgu sitamo?"  
  
 *** * * * * * * * * ***


End file.
